fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denzel Crocker
|birthday = March 13, 1962The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! |nationality = American |haircolor = Black |haircolorbox = Black |haircolor1 = Blonde (in The Fair Bears and Goldi-Crocks and the Three Fair Bears) |haircolorbox1 = #e6da62 |eyecolor = Blue |affiliations = Crocker family Norm the Genie League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers Timmy Turner (sometimes) Poof (one time) Francis Vicky Dimmsdale Elementary School Anti-Fairies (formerly, in Clash with the Anti-World) |enemies = Timmy Turner (usually) Ms. Doombringer Vic (childhood) Cosmo Wanda and Poof Sparky Chloe Carmichael Mr. Turner (sometimes) Mrs. Turner (sometimes) Jimmy Neutron Jorgen Von Strangle (in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) Fairies in general Mr. Birkenbake Stephen Hawking Vicky (sometimes) Francis (usually) Mange |loveinterests = Geraldine Waxelplax (former girlfriend) Mary Lou Bixby (former girlfriend) |occupation = Elementary School Teacher Worker at a steakhouse (former)Lame Ducks |homeworld = Earth |residence = Crocker's House, Dimmsdale, California |goal = To capture a Fairy |parents =Dolores-Day Crocker (mother) Ricky (stepfather) |spouses = Princess Mandie (ex-wife) Geraldine Waxelplax (former girlfriend) |children = Crockbot 9000 (adopted "son") Poof (for a brief time before he learned he was a fairy baby) |grandparents = Grandpa Crocker (grandfather) |godparents = Cosmo Cosma (former godfather) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (former godmother) |pets = Girlfriend |nephews = Kevin Crocker |others = |first = Transparents! |last= Fancy Schmancy |voiced by = Carlos Alazraqui Tara Strong (girly voice in One Flu Over the Crocker's Nest) |played by = David Lewis |gallery = Denzel Crocker |other1 = Kevin Crocker|other2 = Uncle Albert|other3 = Alden Bitterroot|other4 = Unnamed half-sister|other5 = Kevin's father title1 = Nephews|title2 = Uncles|title3 = Possible Relative|title4 = Siblings|title5 = Siblings-in-law|tithaircolor2 = Red (Dyed, originally, according to the movie A Fairly Odd Christmas)|haircolorbox2 = Red}} Denzel Quincy Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy and one of the main antagonists of The Fairly OddParents!. Originally, he was just a back-up villain in the first six seasons. Since Season 7 onwards, he became the main antagonist of the series, replacing Vicky from this role. He was also the main antagonist of Abra-Catastrophe and the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour movie. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, and played by David Lewis in the Live-Action Movies. Character Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe that fairies exist, Crocker believes otherwise as he has once before had Fairy God Parents, and before losing them, left a note to himself that they existed. He has an uncle, Albert, who is obsessed with genies. Crocker has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second-guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, and his house is decrepit and run down. Denzel's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Description With a hunch-back, ears on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Denzel Crocker is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Mr. Turner) find him "gorgeous." Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the device was used so many times it caused Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. It has also been shown that successfully curing Crocker of his belief in Fairies removes most of his physical flaws while restoring it restores them as well. Intelligence Crocker's intelligence is debatable, it seems to depend on if it’s part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking implements) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions, long-range DNA trackers and a cold fusion generator that fits into the palm of his hand; he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. Once Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact that Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Although, even the most brilliant people can overlook even the glaringly obvious. Another example is when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him even though Timmy succeeded in the quiz due to him doodling on it.Cosmo Con It is likely Crocker has always been intelligent, with any deficiencies actually stemming from mental instability, lack of wisdom, and shortsightedness. In those regards, he is not too different from the rest of Dimmsdale. In the newer seasons, his Intelligence has been decreased a lot, as he was often oblivious to Cosmo and Wanda (instead, he believes that ordinary objects/people are magical). Crocker was a student at Dimmsdale University for four years and worked on a study that attracted the attention of many wealthy investors and military men. When he gave his speech before the university however, he revealed he had been searching for fairy godparents, was convinced they existed, and that their power could be harnessed by torturing children. The investors laughed at his crackpot theory, Geraldine Waxelplax dumped him on the spot, and the money went to Sheldon Dinkleberg's parachute pants instead, thereby leading to Timmy's existence (a future bane on Crocker) when Dinkleberg dumped Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner won her over instead.The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! He once claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university roommates.Remy Rides Again He once got cured of his obsession and does not believe in fairies anymore, although he relapses after he sees Fairy World with his own eyes. It is revealed in the same episode that his spastic behaviors involved with fairies were the main source for Fairy World until Jorgen got more people like him as sources too.Crocker Shocker Personality When Crocker has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Crocker spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy," "God," "Parents") while saying "Fairy godparents!" Crocker is often considered as "crazy" due to his constant obsession with fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy had not affected the timeline, Crocker would have been a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode "It's A Wishful Life," this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, if Timmy had not revealed Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve a New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. Another goal of his is getting back on everyone who mocked him and said: "fairies aren't real." His obsession for fairies is so intense that it is used to power up the entire Fairy World, as seen in "Crocker Shocker." Although originally shown as a cruel, borderline insane megalomaniac, his personality has become more lonely and bitter rather than maniacal and is shown to wants to capture a fairy to prove he isn't a nut-job. In "Cheese and Crockers," when he captured Timmy's fairies, he used the magic to first get great hair, then win the heart of his high school crush (immediately followed by breaking her heart with the same words she broke his with), and then try and destroy Timmy. As such, he is more out to prove himself right, and fix his shattered life, than take over the universe, becoming a slightly more sympathetic character, although still the main antagonist. If Crocker had not stopped giving up fairies he would have lived in luxury with his crush Idaho (but even now he still turned her down). Although Crocker is mean and cold-hearted, he does not want to put a baby fairy's life at risk when he had actually captured a fairy. His obsession with fairies even has some ebbs to it, given that he occasionally overlooks Timmy talking to his fairies as pens (though he often confronts Turner in these instances and either go into spasms or brushes off the idea as something other than fairy godparents). Crocker has also overlooked Cosmo and Wanda's fairy nature when encountering them outside of school in episodes like "Desperate without Housewives," and has voluntarily or forcibly commanded to divert from his fairy obsession to other penchants like leprechauns, trolls, and tropical fowl. Crocker can also be considered a sympathetic anti-hero now. Background Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore community college for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. Childhood Crocker was born on May 13, 1962. (This day is mentioned in episode "Formula for Disaster"). In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!," Crocker's mother was never around very often since she was always either bowling, skating, or working at an 8-track company. Also, according to "Manic Mom-Day," she was too busy writing a book on bad parenting. Because of this, along with an evil babysitter named Vic, he was very miserable. However, his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. In "Formula For Disaster," it is revealed that he was born in a log cabin. However, after Timmy time traveled to March 15, 1972, Timmy and (past) Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of Forgeticen from the memory wipers, Crocker became horribly disfigured, the town's people who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents Exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return to March 14, 1972, to try to make Crocker not miserable and fix the mess he unintentionally created, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). The two Jorgens then declare to Timmy that he is banned from coming back to March 1972 due to the mess he made. Another glimpse into Crocker's childhood shows him on his 11th birthday, asking Cosmo and Wanda for a magic set because his mother only got him a tie. He was a lot more angry and impatient than was previously shown, even messing up his fairies' names, calling them "Lazlo and Brenda." He was seen in his house with a pillow fort with a sign written on it saying "The Crocker Kave," showing that he had the idea to make The Crocker Cave as a child. It was revealed at this time that his mother was the reason he needed fairies in the first place, but due to turning 11 and being old enough for therapy, Jorgen came to take them away. At that time, he also owned Sparky, and when he lost his fairies, he brainwashed him to retrieve Cosmo and Wanda for him if he ever lost them. However, Jorgen caught on after he tried it once, and took Sparky away as well, leaving him with no magical creatures. Cosmo and Wanda were not happy with how they were treated at this time, to the point where Cosmo stated he didn't enjoy their time up to that point. Assuming the incident in 1972 was the last time Crocker has fairies, his 11th birthday incident must have come before, meaning that something must have happened after his 11th birthday to make him miserable enough to need fairies again, but while being a generally nicer person. This makes Crocker one of the only characters on the show to have gotten fairies again after losing them. Later Years Not much is known about his life before teaching and after his godparents, but we learned that he continued his search for fairy godparents in high school and even in college, where he attempted to present his findings to scientists and the military for funding. However, this ended predictably badly and the money went to Dinkleberg for his parachute pants. This led to him dumping Timmy's Mom and getting Timmy's parents together. Besides this, we find out that he was once kicked out of ninja academy, strives to become a ballerina and later cat burglar and ended up being banned from Cincinnati in 1985, making him 23 when he was banned from the city. This most likely means that his other events between then happened as a teenager and young adult. We also learned that he was offered a chance to marry a woman named Idaho, but only if he gave up fairy hunting. However, he rejected the offer and drove away, confident his life would still end up fine despite not giving up the search. By around 30, he had earned his teaching credentials and was ready to start teaching at Dimmsdale Elementary to find any potential children with fairy godparents. Professional life Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxelplax beats him up for such situations such as going into the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a door-to-door meat salesman and tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode "No Substitute for Crazy!." According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!," he has been working at Dimmsdale Elementary for at least ten or so years. In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!," Crocker shows his knowledge of comic books, noticing by his costume that the Crimson Chin's archenemy, the Nega Chin, had disguised himself as the Crimson Chin. When Vicky ("The Baby-Shredder") and Francis ("Bull-E") gave him strange looks, he says that he's confiscated a lot of comic books in his time. Family life Crocker's family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and beautiful, but very inattentive when Crocker was young, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky (from "The Odd Couple") as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. In "Bad Heir Day," Crocker also wanted to have a son, he even found Poof and adopted him, calling him D.J. (Denzel Jr.), but he found out that he as a fairy and let him go. Seeing how sad Crocker was, Poof enchanted the Crockbot 9000 into being his son. In Chip off the Old Crock!, it’s revealed that he has a nephew named Kevin Crocker. Future Life In the future seen in the live-action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!," Crocker, portrayed by David Lewis, is still Timmy Turner's fifth-grade teacher after thirteen years. Crocker correctly suspects that Timmy has been refusing to grow up and get out of school because he wants to keep his fairy godparents forever, and is more determined than ever to capture Timmy's fairies. However, Timmy just claims that even though he has been in the same fifth-grade class for 13 years, nobody has seen his fairies or knows that he has any. Crocker later teams up with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. to capture the fairies, with Magnate providing Crocker with the money needed to construct his Atomic Fairy Incarcerator. Crocker then uses a fairy-capturing gun on Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, imprisons them in the Incarcerator and reroutes their magic so that they are forced to grant Magnate's wishes. However, Magnate betrays Crocker by having him dropped down a bottomless ball pit he has wished for. After Timmy frees the fairies from Magnate and his wishes are canceled out, Crocker is shown landing in front of the Turner's House and then walking off, as suspicious as of his pink-hatted nemesis as ever. Timmy's parents see him walk away and they assume that is a waiter for them. Mr. Turner noted to his wife that was the worst they ever had. In the Christmas special, "A Fairly Odd Christmas," Crocker helps Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Christmas Carol and Dingle Dave to fix Timmy's mistake of giving toys to children, which caused him to be on the naughty list and to fix Santa who has amnesia. Soon after arriving at the North Pole, he is confused as an elf and gets his ears sharpened. In the Summer special, "A Fairly Odd Summer," Crocker heads to Hawaii to help his mother. However, after he notices that Timmy is in Hawaii, he plans to get revenge and capture his fairies. However, he isn’t alone. Foop has been assigned to steal the power source of Fairy World, which Timmy has in a bag. After ending up in the airport, Crocker "meets" Foop and they work together to try to stop them. Foop requires Crocker as the power source, the Abracadabrium, will hurt Foop because it turns whatever evil exists into it disappear and since Anti-Fairies are Pure Evil, it will destroy him. After finding out that a rare moon appearance in a volcano and a certain light pattern would affect the volcano, giving it the ability to destroy the Abracadabrium, the two plan to use it. Later, after touching the Abracadabrium, Crocker turns nice and cannot destroy the Abracadabrium. Later, after Timmy, holding the Abracadabrium, is accidentally sent into the lava and turned into a fairy, the effects of the Abracadabrium on Crocker wear off. Later, he’s forced to dance with fire twirlers. Inventions See: List of Mr. Crocker's inventions Relationships Relationship with Timmy Turner Crocker hates Timmy with a burning passion. (However, he’s still kinder to him than Vicky or Francis.) He is one of Timmy's greatest threats. Not only does he shower Timmy with F's, but Mr. Crocker also correctly suspects that Timmy has fairies, usually by second-guessing Timmy's plans. Once Mr. Crocker was even willing to team up with Norm the Genie in an attempt to get rid of Timmy, although Norm had more enjoyment watching Crocker suffer instead. Timmy shows his fairies to Crocker to enlist his help one time, and the two work together to fight a common enemy. Afterward, Crocker has his memories of the fairies wiped, although he still continues to stalk Timmy and his god family, convinced fairies to exist. However, despite all this, the two have sometimes teamed up, especially in some new episodes of recent seasons. In the newer seasons, he has been acting more friendly towards Timmy. He has also been used many times for a punch line joke, and his intelligence has been really decreased to be considered as a serious threat. He even admits sometimes that his life is bad and tries to fix it. Relationship with Cosmo and Wanda In the secret origin of Denzel Crocker, Crocker had them when he was a kid. He was kind, using his magic to help people and being a nice person. He lost his fairies after Timmy interfered with the past and 60s Jorgen erased his fairies and Crocker's mind. In episodes where he interacts with Cosmo and Wanda since the events of this episode, it can be assumed Crocker does not recognize Cosmo and Wanda as his previous godparents or whether he had them at all, despite his persistent belief in fairies. This might be because of a personal message he wrote to himself (on a device Timmy brought from the future) in 1972 shortly before Jorgen wipes Crocker's mind. The message: "FAIRY GODPARENTS EXIST!" ultimately worked, making Jorgen's spell effective only in erasing Crocker's memories with Cosmo and Wanda as his godparents and his capability to recognize and remember them during his future encounters with Timmy Turner. In a later episode, Let Sleeper Dogs Lie, he was cruel and treated his fairies unfairly. Jorgen took them when he was old enough to go to therapy over his bad relationship with his mother. He placed a mind control chip (on Sparky) that when activated hypnotizes Sparky into taking his fairies back to him, it worked briefly until Jorgen took both his fairies and Sparky. Relationship with members of the League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers Crocker met Dark Laser in Dread 'N' Breakfast, where they both stayed over at Timmy's house, turned a Bed and Breakfast, so they can both try to destroy Timmy. Despite them both having the idea, they were never a team, and only happened to decide on the same plan for destroying him. Upon meeting Foop in "When Losers Attack," they form a team with Dark Laser to take Timmy out, called the L.O.S.E.R.S. They meet again in "Scary GodCouple," remembering their previous meeting, however, he doesn't make it apparent whether or not he recognized Foop in "School of Crock." Crocker likes Foop because he's evil just like him (and Foop likes him because he tortured the kids in School of Crock mainly Sammy and Poof). Crocker did admit he was the scariest baby he ever met. The L.O.S.E.R.S. comes back in "Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S." with Mr. Crocker remembering both Foop and Dark Laser. In A Fairly Odd Summer, Crocker acts as if he has never met Foop before. However, he said that he knows about Anti-Fairies, possibly implying that he remembers them from Clash with the Anti-World. Foop and Crocker work together to try to get revenge on Timmy. They work together because Crocker wants to get Timmy's fairies and Foop has been assigned to destroy the Fairies power source, "Abracadabrium", which is in the possession of Timmy. It should be noted that the Fairly Odd Movies have been speculated to be an alternate universe as they contradict major elements of Fairly OddParents canon, so it is completely possible that in this universe, Foop and Crocker have never met before. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Crocker family Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Cosmo and Wanda's godchildren Category:Losers Category:Characters with glasses Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Godchildren Category:Uncles Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Godchildren Category:Glasses Category:Teachers